


Brilliance and Strength

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Nimloth is reborn, Anairë never died. Both of their husbands remain dead, and there's something to be said for companionship and loving again.





	Brilliance and Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FemslashFiclets on Dreamwidth, challenge 105 Brilliant, and Legendarium Ladies April on Tumblr.

“You’re brilliant, you know,” Nimloth said, looking at Anairë.

“Thank you,” Anairë said, blushing. “When did you decide this?”

Nimloth laughed. “What’s there to decide? A person is either brilliant or they’re not, and you are exceedingly brilliant in how you know how everyone is going to react to things. I wish I could know that.”

“And whose reaction in particular do you want to know? Or is this just a general wish?” Anairë said. “Most of it is just knowing who a person is, in order to know how they will react.”

“Just a general wish, really. I’d be useful,” Nimoth smiled, twisting her ring as she spoke.

“You know, you only twist your ring like that when you’re nervous about something,”Anairë pointed out. “You don’t need to be afraid to tell me anything, we’re already bucking every rule and tradition of Valinor by doing this.”

Nimloth let out a quick breath, and then lifted her head. “I love you. I love Dior too, but he’s not coming back, or at least he’s not coming back for a long time. And I know you love Fingolfin still, and I don’t know how you feel about me, but you might as well know this.”

Anairë nodded. “I do love Fingolfin still, but I have to admit that I think I’m falling in love with you too – you’re as brave as he ever was, and as willing to do what you think is right for your people. You’re not him, and I wouldn’t want you to be, but….” She trailed off, but Nimloth gave a wide grin at that.

“You’re not Dior either, but neither of us are looking for a replacement for them. We’re just looking for somebody to share our time with,” Nimloth said.

“Exactly.”

“May I kiss you?” Nimloth asked.

“Yes.”

Nimloth leaned up and gave Anairë a brief kiss. “I think this will be a wonderful relationship. We already know we can work and live together, so we get to skip those messy questions.”

Anairé laughed this time. “That we do.” Then she kissed Nimloth in return.


End file.
